Forum:Virtual Console wishlist
Please list the games under their respective consoles. 23:56, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Wii Nintendo Entertainment System *''Bad Dudes'' *''Battletoads'' *''Bionic Commando'' *''Bomberman'' - how has this not been released yet? *''A Boy and His Blob'' - especially with the Wii remake/sequel out *''BurgerTime'' *''Chip 'n' Dale: Rescue Rangers'' - Disney Afternoon *''Darkwing Duck'' - Disney Afternoon *''Devil World'' (Japan only) *''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' *''Dr. Mario'' *''Dragon Warrior'' *''DuckTales'' - Disney Afternoon *''Duck Hunt'' - now that you have the Zapper, bring back the games designed for it *''Gumshoe'' *''Gunsmoke'' *''Hogan's Alley'' *''Karnov'' *''Kung Fu'' *''Mega Man 4''- maybe now that Mega Man 10 is out? *''Mega Man 5'' *''Mega Man 6'' *''Megami Tensei (Japan only) *Megami Tensei 2 (Japan only) *Micro Machines *Mother'' (Japan only) *Nazo no Murasamejō''/''Mysterious Murasame Castle (Japan only) *''Popeye'' *''Pro Wrestling''- origin of the Brothers Strong *''Super Off Road''- since there are no Toyota ads and they already have Driift Mania as a remake of sorts *''TaleSpin'' - Disney Afternoon *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' *''Tetris'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''World Class Track Meet''- it might take awhile to accommodate for the Power Pad Super Nintendo Entertainment System *''Aero the Acro-Bat'' *''Aladdin'' - please do the Disney games *''Battle Clash'' *''Battletoads & Double Dragon'' *''Battletoads in Battlemaniacs'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Biker Mice From Mars'' *''C2 Judgement Clay'' *''EarthBound'' - DO IT ALREADY!!!! >:( *''Fighter's History'' *''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest'' *''Goof Troop'' - Disney Afternoon *''The Jungle Book'' *''Killer Instinct'' *''Kirby Super Star'' *''The Lion King'' - Disney *''Live a Live'' (Japan Only) *''Magical Quest'' - maybe once Epic Mickey comes out? *''Mario & Wario'' (Japan only; can use Wii Remote/Wii Zapper) *''Mario Paint''- might take awhile *''Mario's Super Picross'' (Europe + Japan only) *''Mega Man 7'' - finish the Mega Man series *''Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse'' *''Nickelodeon GUTS'' *''Pinocchio'' *''Shin Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei 2'' *''Shin Megami Tensei if... (Japan only) *Star Fox'' *''Star Fox 2'' - supposedly, they completed the game, but never released it *''Super Bomberman'' *''Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World'' *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' (another classic that needs to be re-released) *''Super Off Road: the Baja'' *''Tecmo Super Baseball'' - the SNES tecmo games are cool *''Tecmo Super Bowl'' - SNES tecmo *''Tecmo Super NBA Basketball'' - SNES tecmo *''Tecmo Super Bowl II'' *''Tecmo Super Bowl III'' - Carolina, Jacksonville, and free agency. Booyah! *''Tetris & Dr. Mario'' *''Tetris Attack'' *''Tin Star'' *''The Twisted Tales of Spike McFang'' *''Turtles In Time'' Nintendo 64 *''007 GoldenEye'' - This is one of the most popular N64 games ever. *''Banjo-Kazooie'' *''Bomberman 64'' *''ClayFighter 63⅓'' *''Custom Robo'' *''Diddy Kong Racing'' - (Conker and Banjo can be replaced if necessary.) *''Donkey Kong 64'' - you can omit the arcade game if you wish *''Dr. Mario 64'' *''Excitebike 64'' *''Glover'' *''Mario Party'' - This is nostalgic for N64 fans. *''Mario Party 2'' - This is nostalgic for N64 fans. *''Mario Party 3'' - This is nostalgic for N64 fans. *''Mega Man 64'' *''Micro Machines V3'' *''Mortal Kombat 4'' *''Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber'' *''Pokémon Stadium (JP)'' *''Pokémon Stadium'' *''Pokémon Stadium 2'' *''Quest 64'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Racer''- now that LucasArts has granted rights *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron''- now that LucasArts has granted rights *''Toy Story 2'' *''Hey You Pikachu! (This could use the Wii Speak peripheral.)'' Sega Genesis *''Batman'' - Arcade superheros *''Bonkers'' - Disney Afternoon *''Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse''- far superior to the Master System version *''Decap Attack'' *''Gargoyles'' - Disney Afternoon *''Joe & Mac'' *''Micro Machines: Turbo Tournament'' *''Mortal Kombat'' *''Mortal Kombat II'' *''Mortal Kombat 3'' *Quackshot *''Rocket Knight Adventures'' *''Spider-Man'' - arcade superheros *''Superman'' - arcade superheros *''TaleSpin''- better than the NES version *''Tecmo Super Hockey'' - I love the baseball, basketball, and football ones *''The Tick'' *''X-Men'' - arcade superheros Sega Master System *Columns- for the beautiful music mostly *Ecco the Dolphin- the Genesis version omitted the cool intro Arcade *Donkey Kong- for the cement factory *Space Invaders *Asteroids *Virtua Fighter 2- it was to 3D fighters what SF2 was to 2D fighters *Sonic R- since you can't do the Saturn version *Sonic Championship- since you can't do the Saturn version *Ms. Pac Man- considered superior even to Pac Man *Pac Man *Pong- its incredibly shallow learning curve has made it a classic *Battelzone *Dig Dug *Galaxian *Galaga *Area 51 using the Zapper *Virtua Fighter *Cruisin' USA using the wheel *Cruisin' World using the wheel *Super Off Road using the wheel *Arrangement games from Namco Classic Collection Volume 1 and Volume 2 Peripherals *Arcade joystick *Trackball (for Marble Madness) DSi Game and Watch *Oil Panic *Octopus *Flagman *Judge *Fire *Legend of Zelda *Mario Bros. *Donkey Kong *Parachute Game Boy *Super Mario Land *Super Mario Land 2 *Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land *Donkey Kong Land *Donkey Kong Land 2 *Donkey Kong Land 3 *Super Mario Land 3 *Pokemon Red and Blue *Donkey Kong '94 *Kirby's Dream Land *Kirby's Dreamland 2 *The Legend of Zelda *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *Tetris *Pokemon Yellow Game Boy Color *Pokemon Gold and Silver *Pokemon Crystal *Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX *Super Mario Bros. DX *Wario Land II *Wario Land 3 Game Gear *Sonic Drift 2 *Sonic Chaos *Castle of Illusion *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Sonic Triple Trouble *Frank Thomas Big Hurt Baseball *Columns *Ecco the Dolphin *NBA Action Featuing David Robinson *Mega Man - Not to be confused with the NES version Category:Watercooler